The Lego Movie 3: The Final Piece
The Lego Movie 3: Rollercoaster Rebels ''(released in some markets as simply ''The Lego Movie 3) is a 2028 computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group and Sony Pictures Animation for Warner Bros. Pictures and Columbia Pictures. Directed by John Stevenson, the film is a sequel to The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part ''(2019). Animal Logic, which provided visual effects for all other previous films in the franchise, returned. The film features returning voice actors Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, and Charlie Day, and Tiffany Haddish, with the new voices of Jon Favreau, Sarah Jessica Parker, Michael Keaton, Jim Gaffigan, and Dan Fogler. In the film, Emmet Brickowski and his friends visit Legoland, which is being run by his evil brother, Clement. It is the sixth film in the franchise, following the spinoffs ''The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie (both released in 2017), and The Lego Wyldstyle Movie (2026). It was released on February 4, 2028, in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. The film grossed $678 million worldwide and received positive reviews from critics, many of whom praise the emotional story, voice-acting, and humor. Synopsis Emmet Brickowski and his friends have always been awesome, in any situation of any kind. But when they visit Legoland, they'll have to face off the biggest threat ever: Emmet's brother, Clement. Cast See also: List of The Lego Movie characters * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, a resident of Syspocalypstar, Clement's brother, Lucy's boyfriend, and a Master Builder. * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle, a Master Builder and Emmet's girlfriend. * Jon Favreau as Clement Brickowski, Emmet's evil brother who is the runner and operator of Legoland. * Will Arnett as Batman / Bruce Wayne, a DC Comics superhero, Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi's husband and a Master Builder from Gotham City. * Michael Keaton as Brock Wilson, Clement's best friend and sidekick who despises Master Builders and wishes to eliminate them entirely. * Jim Gaffigan as Professor Robert Wiseboy, a scientist and Master Builder who helps Emmet defeat his brother. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Winona Brickowski, Jeffrey's wife, Emmet and Clement's brother and a Master Builder. * Alison Brie as Princess Unkitty / Ultrakatty, a unicorn-horned cat and a Master Builder who can also turn red and grow big when battle is about to occur. * Dan Fogler as Jeffrey Brickowski, Winona's husband and Emmet and Clement's father who despises Legoland and wishes to turn it into a paradise for all. * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, a bionic robot pirate and a Master Builder. * Charlie Day as Benny, a 1980s spaceman and a Master Builder. * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi, the shapeshifting alien queen of Syspocalypstar. * Will Ferrell as: ** President Business, the former head of Octan and a Master Builder. ** The Man Upstairs, Finn and Bianca's father. * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem, Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi's assistant and Lucy's best friend. * Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone, a talking ice cream cone who is a resident of Syspocalypstar. * Noah Fielding as Balthazar, a sparkly teen vampire and a resident of Syspocalypstar. * Ben Schwartz as Bananar, a sentient-talking banana peel who is a resident and jester of Syspocalypstar. * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth, a Master Builder, butler to the Wayne family and a friend to Batman. * Zach Galifianakis as The Joker, a Gotham City criminal and a Master Builder. Galifianakis reprises his role from The Lego Batman Movie. * Margot Rubin as Harley Quinn, a Gotham City criminal, girlfriend of Joker, and a Master Builder. * Jadon Sand as Finn, a human boy who's imagination drives the events of the Lego world. * Brooklyn Prince as Bianca, Finn's sister. * Maya Rudolph as Mom, the unnamed mother of Finn and Bianca. * Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero and a Master Builder. * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero and a Master Builder. * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero and a Master Builder who is an ambassador to the Amazon people. * Jason Momoa as Aquaman, a DC Comics superhero and a Master Builder who is the king of Atlantis. * Liam Neeson as Scribbleface Good Cop / Bad Cop, a two-faced police officer and a Master Builder. * Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, the ghost of a blind wizard and a Master Builder. * Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States and a Master Builder. * Jorma Taccone as Larry Poppins, a male version of Mary Poppins. * Keegan-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman, Emmet's ex-boss. * Jake Johnson as Barry, one of Emmet's former co-workers. Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Rideback films Category:Vertigo Entertainment films Category:Lord/Miller films Category:Lego films Category:Plan B Entertainment films Category:The Lego Movie Category:2020s American animated films Category:2028 films Category:PG-rated films